Du Pareil au Même
by TorikagoNoDouwa
Summary: Tout est blanc, trop blanc, j'hère dans cet étendu de blancheur sans jamais rien voir. Sauf un grand tableau, et au milieu de ce tableau, il y a un homme. Un grand homme roux au yeux d'émeraude...


**Couple: **Axel/Roxas

Bien le bonjour ! Voici la fin de mon One-Shot Yaoi (encore du AkuRoku je sais) que j'ai fait suite à une proposition de scénario d'une amie. Je ne sais pas si elle a tiré son idée d'un film quelconque, je me suis contenté d'écrire ce petit Yaoi. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Du pareil au même**

_« Éternelle Blancheur »_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je ne vis que blancheur, rien d'autre. Tout était immaculé, tout était blanc. Le blanc qui vous crève les yeux, le blanc d'hôpital. Mais ici, il n'y avait rien, du moins, je ne voyais rien. Je me redressais lentement, il y avait plus confortable que le sol, je le savais, mais je n'arrivais pas a trouver un terme désignant quelque chose de plus confortable. Je ne me rappelais de rien, comment étais – je arriver ici ? Je ne savais pas... Je me hissais difficilement sur mes jambes, on dirait un faon qui vient de naître, et je laissais parcourir mon regard sur les étendus claires qui m'entouraient. Je sentais une brise légère passer dans mes cheveux blonds mais, bizarrement, j'étais sur qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre vent. Peut être était – ce mon imagination. Je commençais alors à avancer, marchant vers une quelconque direction, ici, il ne devait pas y avoir de sens de toute façon. Si cela se trouve, j'étais en train de marcher à l'envers ou encore en diagonale, comment pourrais je le savoir tout est pareil ici.

Mon cœur battait plutôt vite, je le sentais faire ses allés et venus vitaux dans ma poitrine, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Je cherchais en vain une étincelle qui me prouverais que la vie existe même dans ce monde, une moindre tache, le moindre mouvement, mais il n'y avait toujours rien, le vide, juste le vide. Si cela continuait, je sentais que j'allais devenir fou. Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal et j'avais les jambes toutes engourdies, mais je continuais à marcher, n'ayant aucun objectif, je ne voyais rien, j'étais aveugle. Je pourrais tuer le temps en me posant des questions, je me sentirais surement moins seul si je devenais schizophrène. Quel était mon nom ? Ma foi, je me souvenais de ça: mon frère, dont je n'apercevais pas le visage, me nommais Roxas. Je suis presque sûr que j'avais un frère, je le sentais, c'était comme ça. Je continuais mon questionnaire idiot. Quel âge avais je ? Et bien, je ne me souviens pas. Mais je pouvais affirmer en me regardant que je devais avoir la quinzaine, même si ma petite taille me faisait me sentir honteux tout à coup. Pourquoi avoir une notion de taille ? Si cela se trouve, je suis un géant, comment pourrais je le savoir tout est pareil ici.

C'était étrange, au plus je me posais des questions, au plus des brides de souvenirs me venait à l'esprit. Je sentais et je visualisais parfaitement le vide de mon esprit. Donc, j'avais un frère, j'avais sûrement plus de quinze ans et j'étais petit. Que dire de plus ? Je portais une longue cape noire avec un ensemble assorti. Je me demandais vraiment qui avait osé me faire porter des trucs pareils. Ce n'était pas fait pour l'été ça j'en était certain. Je me croyais sortit d'un film de science fiction d'un coup, il me manquait plus que les lunettes de soleil et c'était le bouquet ! Attends, un film ? Qu'es ce que c'est que ça ? J'avais encore parlé sans réfléchir, je m'épatais moi même. Je savais aussi que j'étais blond puisque j'arrivais à apercevoir quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Par contre, de quel couleur étaient mes yeux ? Cela me travaillais depuis plusieurs minutes, bleu, vert ? Malheureusement, je ne pouvais vérifier. Je laissais échapper un long soupir, scrutant le monde blanc où je me trouvais. Je commençais à en avoir assez de ces questions idiotes, de ces réponses tout aussi stupide et de cette éternelle blancheur.

Je voulais partir, je ne voulais plus avoir à marcher. Depuis combien de temps es ce que je me trainais sur le sol inexistant ? Des heures ? Des années ? Ou quelques minutes ? Rien qu'en pensant que je pouvais avoir marcher que pendant cinq pauvres minutes, je sentis la colère et la frustration monter en moi. J'accélérais le pas, victime de ma saute d'humeur, et je poussais un cri. Tiens, c'était la première fois que j'entendais ma voix. Elle était étrange, froide, tranchante, mais un peu fluette, je devais encore être une sorte d'enfant. Je devrais parler à voix haute cela m'occuperais. Et si j'appelais quelqu'un ? Non, je le verrais sinon, inutile de s'user les cordes vocales. Es ce que le son est retransmit loin dans ce monde ? Si cela ce trouve personne ne m'entends, comment pourrais je le savoir, tout est pareil ici.

* * *

Je m'étais endormi apparemment, j'avais des courbatures et ma tête me faisait souffrir. Je me levais difficilement ouvrant petit à petit les yeux, scrutant de nouveau le paysage. C'était blanc, comme hier, pourquoi hier ? Si cela se trouve je n'ai dormit que quelques heures, et ce n'est pas encore le lendemain. J'en avais marre de me casser la tête avec ses histoires inutiles, ces questions sans réponses, je voulais partir et revoir mon frère dont je ne me rappelais plus le visage, je voulais aller partout ailleurs sauf ici. Tout ce blanc me rendait malade, la douleur dans ma boîte crânienne me lacérait. Je posais mes mains sur mon visage dégoulinant de sueur.

« J'en ai marre de tout ce blanc ! Je veux partir ! »

Je m'immobilisais. Ma voix ne résonnait pas comme quand j'avais crier, la dernière fois. Là, à cet instant, l'onde rencontrait de la résistance et cela s'entendait. Il y avait un obstacle. J'avançais doucement les bras tendus devant moi, puis mes doigts touchèrent une surface dure, tout aussi blanche que tout le reste. C'était un simple mur blanc, devant moi, je le longeais pour finalement m'engouffrer dans un couloir tellement blanc qu'il se fondait dans le décor, on avait l'impression de ne pas changer de pièce sauf que, au milieu de cette petit pièce trônait un tableau. Un grand tableau qui devait bien faire la taille du mur, du moins il me dépassait largement.

Je l'observais avec attention. C'était une scène de ville, il y avait une grande cathédrale et une foule de gens les plus différents les uns que les autres. Ils avaient des coiffures, des vêtements différents pourtant je trouvais qu'ils étaient tous semblables. Ils avaient tous la même expression, ils commençaient tous le même mouvement. C'était des milliers de personnes différentes qui se mouvaient dans une même routine. Je n'aimais pas ce tableau, et qu'es ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ? Dans cet étendu d'une même couleur ? Rien ! Il n'avait rien à faire là ! Je m'énervais tout seul, je pensais avoir enfin trouver la sortie et non, j'avais juste trouver une stupide pièce avec une toile insignifiante. Je levais le point près à déverser ma colère et ma frustration sur la foule qui se trouvait devant moi lorsque je m'arrêtais, car un détail avait attirer mon attention. Un détail qui contrastait le reste du paysage.

C'était un homme. Un simple homme, et pour être différent, il l'était. Il avait de longs cheveux rouges flamboyant comme un coucher de soleil, deux pupilles émeraudes qui éclairait son visage pâle. Sous ses yeux magnifiques, siégeaient deux petits tatouages pourpres qui lui donnait un air rebelle. Mais c'est son expression qui m'attira, il ne semblait pas suivre un cour de vie normal, non il me regardait, il me fixait, avec son petit sourire en coin. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise, comment un petit homme de peinture pouvait me regarder c'était impossible. Pourtant, était ce une illusion d'optique ou es que son regard pétillait de malice ? Je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et puis comment ça le regarder ? C'est impossible je te dis ! Ressaisie toi Roxas ! Tu raconte des idioties qui te montent au cerveau, dors et tout ira mieux tu verra.

Oui il faut que je dorme, dormir me ferra tout oublier pour quelques heures, pendant quelques heures, je serais en paix. Je m'asseyais donc sur le sol et m'allongeais sur le sol dur et m'endormis après avoir lancer un dernier regard à l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude. Mes propres yeux me jouaient surement encore des tours car j'avais vu son visage s'étirer pour laisser place à un large sourire. C'était sur cette vision que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Je sentis une main chaude enserrer mon épaule, j'ouvris timidement les yeux. L'homme se trouvait face à moi, son éternel sourire narquois sur le visage, il me fixait intensément de ses prunelles vertes. Sur le moment, c'est comme si je ne savais plus parler ma propre langue, je me contentais d'accrocher le regard du roux, me noyant dans ses yeux. Lui aussi faisait ainsi, me tenant toujours l'épaule, il laissa finalement glisser sa main le long de mon bras pour la replacer le long de son corps. Le mien avait frémi à ce contact, il était brulant, cet homme était une flamme vivante. Pourquoi se tenait il ici ? Il n'était pas qu'un personnage sur une toile ? Étrangement, ce détail ne me choqua pas plus que cela, je ressentais une telle solitude dans ce monde blanc, que le fait, irréaliste, qu'un personnage inconnu vienne me toucher, ne m'effraya pas. Lui, se perdait dans mes propres pupilles, je le sentais comme, lire en moi. Il savait mon nom, depuis combien de temps je me trouvais là, il savait ce que je pensais de lui. Il revoyait mes questions sans réponses, mes monologues intérieurs. Il se détacha de moi, et souri, de ce même sourire qu'il m'avait offert avant de m'endormir. De sa voix un peu grave et douce il murmura quelques mots, une réponse.

« Tu as de magnifiques yeux bleus, Roxas... »

Et il disparu.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je tournais la tête de droite à gauche cherchant des yeux l'homme roux, puis je me tournais vers la toile. Il était là, et il me regardait une nouvelle fois avec son expression rien qu'à lui. Je m'approchais, le cœur battant, et je passais doucement les doigts sur l'image de cet homme étrange. Je poussais un cri, à cet endroit, la toile était brulante.

Cela faisait sûrement plusieurs heures que j'étais là à tourner dans cette pièce blanche, à poser de tant en tant des regards furtifs à la peinture pour finalement me détourner. Je n'avais rien à faire, et ce rêve étrange que j'avais fait précédemment m'avait vraiment perturbé. Avais je réellement rêvé ? Où es ce que l'homme était vraiment sortit de la peinture pour venir me parler ? Ma conscience me criait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais je sentais encore sur ma joue la chaleur de sa main, la même chaleur que j'avais sentit en touchant la toile. La solitude m'atteignait surement trop pour que j'imagine qu'un personnage vienne me parler, mon état ne s'améliorait pas.

Je m'approchais de la toile, et je fixais l'homme roux avec insistance, mal grès mon mal à l'aise par rapport à son regard pétillant. Es ce que je devrais essayer de lui parler ? Mais non ! Ce n'est qu'une image ! Une image ! Tu deviens fou mon pauvre Roxas ! Tout ce blanc te porte sur le système, tu vas finir par ne plus voir cette couleur en peinture. Peinture qui te mettait fortement mal à l'aise d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes ? » Criais je, au bord de la crise de nerfs

« Parce que j'aime ça... »

Je sursautais violemment et me retourna aussi vite que possible. Mon cœur s'emballa, il était là. Juste là, devant moi ! L'homme de la peinture était présent devant moi et me regardait la mine joyeuse. J'étais sûrement en train de rêver, c'était pas possible ! Je me frottais vigoureusement les yeux, et je recommençais mon manège quand je le revoyais toujours bien debout devant moi. Il se mit à rire, un rire franc et sincère qui me réchauffa. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu de voix humaines, même si mes souvenirs se stoppaient à l'entrée dans ce monde d'éternelle blancheur. Mais bizarrement, son rire me rendait, nostalgique. Je me ressaisis et le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours anxieux, et prudent.

« Je... Euh.. Vous êtes qui ? Questionnais je.

- Alors déjà, tu retire ton « vous », ensuite moi je m'appelle Axel, c'est bon c'est retenu ? »

Je rigolais intérieurement de la tournure un peu dépassé de sa phrase, mais je gravis tout de même son nom dans mon esprit. Il ressemblait à un homme normal, pas si vieux, surement la vingtaine, pas énormément plus que moi. Or mis ses cheveux qui étaient vraiment le premier détail à repérer -ce qui ne fut pas mon cas- il était extrêmement mince, et portait un long manteau de cuir noir semblable au mien.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Hein ? Euh, si, si... Mais comment vous, euh, tu as fait pour sortir de la peinture ? Demandais je

- Oh ! Et bien c'est une longue histoire, Roxas.

- C'est pas comme si j'étais pressé... mais, comment tu connais mon prénom ? »

Il sembla très gêné d'un seul coup, je le sentais se crisper et il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Et il commença alors à me déballer plein de trucs pas clairs et encore moins crédible, disant que je l'avais prononcé dans mon sommeil -après avoir honteusement rougi quand je lui ai fait remarqué qu'il m'observait pendant que je dormais-. Je soupirais, j'avais en face de moins un vrai crétin. Il ne semblait pas très futé et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de déballer au moins dix idioties toutes les deux minutes. Il jouait avec ses longs cheveux rouges, moi je ne faisais que le regarder avec un expression désabusé. Oui je sais ! J'ai en face de moi un personnage de peinture et pourtant je suis parfaitement calme et en plein contrôle de moi même. Pourquoi devrais je paniquer de toute façon ? Si ça se trouve je suis encore en train de rêver, hypothèse que je ne tardais pas à réfuter car, après mettre pincer de toutes mes forces, de un, le rouquin était encore là et de deux, il me regardait maintenant avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Comment es ce qu'il avait dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Axel.

Banal.

C'est la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Banal peut être mais il ne l'était absolument pas ! Une vrai bombe à retardement, bien silencieux dans sa toile mais un véritable moulin à parole. Il ne possédait pas de bouton « Off » ? Je soupirais longuement puis je m'allongeais à même le sol, le bras comme appuis tête.

« Ben, qu'es ce que tu fais ? Me questionna le rouquin

- Je dors.

- Mais, je te parlais. » Rétorqua t-il un peu vexé de ma réaction.

Je souris intérieurement, je l'imaginais très bien avec une moue boudeuse et les bras croisé devant mon manque total de réponse et de réaction. Je rouvris les yeux subitement et me relevais. Je lançais un regard furieux à Axel qui leva les mains, comme pour dire: « J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi ! ». Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux où le rouquin avait, il y a quelques minutes, passé ses longs doigts. Il me lança un sourire narquois ce qui redoubla ma colère à son égard. Je détestais que l'on me touche, et surtout quand c'est un étranger et encore plus quand il sort d'une toile ! Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas une situation très courante mais je la rajoutais quand même à ma liste mentale. Lui par contre se sentait fier de lui, comme si il rêvait de faire ça depuis des lustres. L'envie de dormir m'ayant passé à cause de cet incident « mineur », je m'asseyais face à lui, le dos accoudé à la parois blanche, les genoux contre ma poitrine et la tête reposant sur mes bras. Je le vis hésiter puis il vint finalement s'installer près de moi.

Sa présence ne m'insupportais pas, au contraire, mais je me sentais tendu à ses côtés, le même sentiment quand je l'observais et qu'il me souriait. Un mélange de pleins de choses que je ne savais pas définir. Il était étrangement calme par rapport à avant. Mes yeux s'abandonnèrent à la contemplation de mon « compagnon d'infortune », et je les vis se fermer petit à petit pour finalement me laisser chuter dans un sommeil sans rêves. Je sentis juste ma tête tomber lourdement sur l'épaule d'Axel.

_« Roxas ! N'oublie pas ! Je serais toujours là pour toi... »_

* * *

Pourquoi dans mes rêves et dans ce monde étrange, le blanc se trouvait toujours devant moi ? Je faisais des songes où j'étais allongé sur un lit blanc, dans une pièce blanche, vêtu de ce même manteau noir. Je ne connaissais pas les gens qui défilaient autour de moi, je ne les voyais pas mais je les percevais, je les entendais. Il y avait ce garçon, mon frère, qui me serrait la main, et cet homme qui me passait la main dans les cheveux avec douceur, puis il déposait un baiser sur mon front et il sortait de la pièce. Moi je voudrais leur parler, leur dire que j'allais bien, qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter mais j'étais contrains à fermer les yeux, et quand je les rouvrais, j'étais de nouveau entouré de blanc, sauf cette fois là.

Il n'y avait pas que du blanc à mon réveil, il y avait du rouge. Oui, un rouge doux et soyeux, es ce que les couleurs ont une odeur, un texture et une chaleur ? Non, je ne pense pas, je papillonnais des yeux, en contemplant ce rouge que je ne trouvais pas désagréable. Je sentais un frottement dans mon dos, ce n'était pas dû à la couleur, non. Je me relevais brusquement faisant sursauter la texture rouge pour laisser apparaître un visage étonné, et plutôt beau, je devais bien l'avouer. Je restais là, les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche ouverte, le souffle court. Je passais mes doigts sur le visage de l'homme roux qui me fixait, de plus en plus étonné de mes réactions. Je me sentais pris d'une sorte de transe, ma main bougeait seule, je le fixais détaillant chaque partie de son corps, comme si j'étais en manque.

Lentement, je frottais mon visage dans les cheveux roux d'Axel, l'agrippant fébrilement à son manteau, je le sentais hésité à répondre à mon échange corporel, se doutant que ce n'était pas vraiment moi, alors, il me laissa faire. Il se contenta de poser ses deux mains sur le sol, blanc, et à fermer les yeux, appréciant mes caresses. Je me délectais de la chaleur anormale de son corps, de la douceur de ses épis, mon esprit essayait de me résonner, il me criait de ne pas le prendre comme un substitut. Quel substitut ? Pourquoi mon esprit me criait de ne pas le trahir ? Qui était il lui ? Était ce lié à mes rêves ? A cet homme qui se montrait si tendre avec moi ?

Mes doigts se stoppèrent d'un coup. Je restais figé, le regard vide, mes mains toujours positionné sur les joues d'Axel. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et reporta son attention sur moi.

« Roxas ? »

Je sursautais bruyamment, me décollant totalement de lui, je tentais de regagner l'expression que je maîtrisais le mieux, à savoir, un air blasé. Je détournais lentement la tête, le visage fermé, mal grès les rougeurs qui étaient apparu sur mes pommettes. Je murmurais un timide « pardon », avant de me lever et de me diriger vers un coin de la pièce, pour rester le plus loin possible de cet étrange individu qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Je priais pour qu'il ne me rejoigne pas, pour qu'il décide d'ignorer mes agissements, extrêmes. Mais, tout cela fut vain, car le roux se dirigeait déjà vers moi avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer. Mon cœur s'affola, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour mes rêves, je ne voulais pas qu'il me demande «pourquoi », sinon, que lui répondrais-je ? Je suis désolé, je t'ai confondu avec un songe, ou, mon esprit m'a dit de le faire. Je perdrais toute crédibilité, et il m'abandonnerais dans ce monde trop blanc. Et, mal grès mes airs blasés et mes soupirs désintéressés, quand il était apparu, j'avais été heureux, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse seul. Alors j'étais juste égoïste ?

_« Peut être as-tu simplement peur Roxas ? »_

Un main chaude que je commençais à connaître et a apprécier se glissa doucement dans mes cheveux, jouant avec mes mèches blondes, essayant de me réconforter avec ce geste banal. Je ne bougeais plus, j'avais stoppé ma respiration pendant quelques minutes savourant cette chaleur qui me réconfortait plus que tout. Alors j'avais peur ?

_« Oui tu as peur … »_

Oui, je le sais, mon cœur se serre, ma respiration s'accélère. Axel continuait son mouvement, il avait maintenant pris place près de moi. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, proie de mon conflit intérieur. Mes yeux se fermèrent, je bougeais un peu ma tête à chaque caresses, oubliant les recommandations de ma conscience, je me tournais vers le roux et je le poussait à continuer. Il glissa sa main sur ma joue blafarde, retraçant les contours de mes yeux, de mes lèvres. J'avais toujours peur...

_« De quoi as tu peur Roxas ? »_

De quoi avais je peur ? Je ne savais pas. Je me contentais de me laisser faire. J'avais l'impression que mon corps fondait sous ses doigts fins. Je me rapprochais de lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, savourant la texture de ses longues mèches rousses. Il continuait, mouvant ses mains sur mon torse, sur son visage, dans mes cheveux, sur mes hanches. Je le sentais tendu mais animé d'une passion dévorante, animale. Il retraçait mes courbes comme si il les connaissaient depuis toujours. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, je réagissais instinctivement, poussé par un sentiment de peur étrangement agréable. Était ce que de la peur ? De quoi avais je peur ? Je le sais, je le sens, je me dois de te le dire. Axel, je te connais. Axel tu m'as aidé, tu m'as accueilli, tenu compagnie, tu n'es pas seulement ici, tu es là bas. Je connais la réponse...

« J'ai peur de te perdre... »

Je le fixais, mes yeux céruléens plantés dans les siens, il semblait à peine surpris. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

Un bip sonore régulier me vrillait les tympans. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que j'écoutais sans m'arrêter ce bruit incessant. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, puis les plissèrent pour ne pas que la lumière me les agressent sauvagement, comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire. Quand je fus habitué à la blancheur de la salle où je me trouvais, j'ouvris mes paupières et fit balader mon regard autour de moi. J'aperçus alors, une tête rousse qui me fixait intensément, comme paralysé. Je reconnu Axel, et lui fit un petit sourire. Celui ci se précipita sur moi et m'enlaça, surpris, je poussais un cri.

« Axel ! Mais qu'es ce qui te prends enfin ? On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des années ! »

Le roux s'arrêta brusquement, et me contempla avec tristesse. Ne comprenant pas la raison d'un tel regard, je posais doucement ma main sur sa joue, le questionnant du regard. Il ne me répondit pas, il se contenta de m'embrasser doucement, chastement, comme si il cherchait à se faire pardonner.

« Tu murmurais dans ton sommeil. Tu disais que tu avais peur, que tu étais égoïste... Murmura le roux

- Dans mon sommeil ? Qu'es ce que tu raconte ! Tu étais avec moi ! Tu me réconfortais !

- J'ai toujours été avec toi. Mais tu dormais Roxas, tu dors depuis longtemps... »

Blanc, draps blancs, murs blancs, instruments étranges. Blanc, blanc, blanc, encore blanc, et rouge...

_« Pendant deux ans, tu as été dans le coma pendant deux ans... »_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Une Review ? Sa fait plaisir vous savez ! ;)

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment finir, finalement, cela ne me déplaît pas vraiment, je voulais quelque chose de bref, d'un peu mystérieux... Enfin ! A la prochaine !


End file.
